


Color Crash

by Reins



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reins/pseuds/Reins
Summary: 记色击梗。色击症：色击症患者生来只能看到黑白两色，直到遇到命中注定的那个人时，才会看到世界原本的色彩。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	Color Crash

1

不二周助从出生以来，他眼中的世界只有黑白两色。他的姐姐弟弟都是普通人，可以辨别万物五色，看尽世间美景，细细地感受每一朵花的颜色的不同。只有他，眼中的世界像黑白电视一般单调乏味，连各色的食物也不过是黑的程度不同而已。他给灰色的寿司抹上厚厚一层黑色的芥末，芥末的颜色并非最深，却能给他的世界带来一点刺激，这也是为什么他钟爱于此的原因。

不二在小时候也曾独自躲起来伤心落泪，悲伤于他的缺陷，他的妈妈弯下腰笑着摸摸他的头发说，“周助，这是命定之人给你一个奇迹哦。等那天到了，你就会发觉一切等待都是值得的。”

他不由自主地想，要是遇不上那个人，岂不是一直都是黑白的世界？这算是什么奇迹啊，倒不如说是一个诅咒，而且真的会因为一面之缘而爱上一个人吗？

随着他渐渐长大，他也已经适应了黑白的世界，譬如说全神贯注地盯着那浅灰色的小球，在浅白色的球场上来回奔跑跳动，自由地创造各种奇妙的招式。既然看不见世界的有趣，那就由他创造一些乐趣吧。

在樱花飞舞的春天，不二升上了初中，像往常一样他背着书包在樱花树下漫步，感受灰度不同的樱花飘落在身上。

忽然球场中间爆发出争执声，“喂，那个一年级的，你过来和我打一场！”

不二皱着眉转身朝球场看去，心想又是哪个讨厌的学长在欺负人了。

他看见球场中间站着一个少年。他穿着浅蓝色的衬衫。

猝然间色彩在不二眼中炸开，整个黑白的世界，以那个少年为中心向外蔓延成绚丽的色彩。

那茶色的头发，稚嫩坚毅的脸庞，他倔强地站在球场中心，对峙着傲慢的学长。

一阵风吹过，樱花纷纷扬扬飘落，不二伸出手接起一片端详，原来樱花是粉色的。原来真的有一见钟情。

菊丸跑上前来拍了拍他，“不二你呆呆的在干嘛呢？你在看手冢国光吗？他是我们这届最厉害的网球手哦。”菊丸悄悄靠在他的耳边说，“据说他比所有的学长都厉害呢。”

“手冢国光吗？”不二始终专注地盯着他所看见的第一抹色彩，微微笑起来，“我们也去参加网球社团吧。”

“糟糕。”菊丸看了看时间，拉着不二的手就跑，“不二快走吧，我们上课要迟到了。”

不二一边被拉着往前跑一边回过头恋恋不舍地看向他，那我们下次再正式见面吧，soulmate.

而此时手冢正蹲在地上找眼镜，他的眼镜被学长恶意地用网球打飞了。他叹了口气，黑白世界本来已经够惨了，模糊的黑白世界，只有惨上加惨。

忽然间，他的眼前有一抹栗色跑过。等他捡起来他的眼镜带上，才发现骤然间世界已变成彩色。而那个灵魂伴侣却早已不见踪影。他呆呆地看向球场外，校园小路空空荡荡，只有一片樱花悄然飘落。

2

一位长发飘飘的女生在球场外向手冢告白，“手冢君，我喜欢你，请问你的世界还是黑白的吗？”

手冢沉默着点点头。手冢是色击症患者不算什么秘密，不仅青学的人知道，许多外校的人也知道。

女生表情一下子变得失望，但并没有放弃，“那我可以和你试一试吗？听说日久生情也是治愈色击症的办法。”

手冢带着歉意答道，“对不起，暂时我没有恋爱的想法。”

女生眼里含着泪跑走了。

此时手冢一心一意只有网球，只想带着青学走向全国第一，因此他并没有执着于寻找那个灵魂伴侣。本身他也没有过多的期待，他父母天生都没有灵魂伴侣，也可以一样幸福。

而此时在球场边上练习的不二不小心听到全部，“果然手冢还是色击症患者呢，怪不得见到他的第一面，手冢什么表情都没有呢。”

那天在球场上正式见面，他一脸期待地看向手冢 但手冢只是对他点点头，随后自顾自地低头捡球，不像他的世界第一次恢复色彩的时候，他近乎痴迷地看着手冢，无法移开一点目光。

果然，自己不是他的灵魂伴侣吗？

他记得自己小时候曾经问过姐姐，是否有可能我不是我灵魂伴侣的灵魂伴侣。

姐姐被他绕口令似的一问，也怔了怔，“有可能，只不过概率很低，几乎可以忽略不计。不过别想太多，我们周助一定会很幸运的。”

看来我没有那么幸运啊，不二仰起头看向掠过空中的飞燕，十分淡然接受了这个事实。只是心底不为人知的地方有一丝丝的苦涩。

冬天初雪的时候，不二撑着伞走在手冢身侧，“呐，手冢，我眼中的雪，应该和你眼中的风景一样吧。都是干净的纯白呐。”

手冢无奈地回道，“啊。”

不二问手冢有没有想过自己如果能看到颜色是怎么样。

手冢一板一眼地说，“我不喜欢空想。”

“真是手冢式的回答呢。”

手冢第一次认识不二是在夕阳的球场下，不二乖乖地蹲在地上捡球，他那一头栗发，在夕阳下熠熠发光，像第一次从他世界中一晃而过的色彩。而且不知道为何，见到不二的那一刻起，他的心跳就不断加速，比打了抢七的比赛还要快，好似要从他的胸膛中跳出。如果不是不二能很好的分辨网球上标记的颜色，他就以为不二是他的灵魂伴侣了。

想到此，他侧过脸看向身侧的少年，他比国一已经张开许多，脸颊的婴儿肥也已经褪去，一缕栗色的头发垂在耳侧，但一如既往地带着温柔的笑意走在他的身侧。

不是灵魂伴侣也没关系，余生就是他了。

“今年也要去雪山吗？”

“嗯。”

“有机会的话，我也想去。和大家一起。”

“好。和你一起。”手冢的步伐突然停下来，他专注地看向不二，“你的眼睛很好看，像雪山上刚刚拂晓的天空。”

“诶？手冢也会说这么漂亮的话啊？”

不二突然反应过来，震惊的睁开他那湛蓝的眼睛，“你能看见我眼睛的颜色？”

手冢咳了一声，“对，其实我刚刚上国一的时候就恢复了，只是一直没告诉别人。不二，我一直不知道我的灵魂伴侣是谁，他让我恢复色彩又从不出现，我想一定是为了遇到你，虽然你是普通人，但我喜欢你。”

不二重新挂上了微笑问道，“要是你重新遇到灵魂伴侣，你还会喜欢他吗？”

手冢斩钉截铁，“不会。我绝对不会。”

不二笑得像个小狐狸，“那怎么办呢？我也是色击症患者呢。在国一的时候，某人突然出现在我眼前，彻底治愈了我。”

手冢震惊不已，一时间没有反应过来，“你说什么？”

不二拉长声音，“我说，我的灵魂伴侣说不喜欢他的灵魂伴侣。”

手冢伸手将不二拉入怀里，微微低头吻住他嫣红的嘴唇，“怎么会，是你真是太好了。”

黑色的雨伞在飘飘的白雪中悄然落地。


End file.
